The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to integrated circuits. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to a method and structure for equalizing rise and fall slew rates for a buffer.
The rise and fall slew rate (transitions) of a clocking signal can affect the switching threshold of a transistor's operation in circuits. A mismatched rise and fall slew rate can lead to undesired duty cycle propagation for the clock signal through critical paths. For example, with input/output drivers and phase interpolators, a mismatched rise and fall slew rate can lead to timing errors and unwanted results.